Bleach Role Play Wiki
Welcome to the Bleach Role-Playing Wiki Welcome to the Bleach Role-Playing Wiki. Here, you can create your own unique character to train, fight, and roleplay with. Please, follow the Site Rules and have fun! Don't forget to read the Character Creation Guidelines, Transformation Guidelines, and How to Role Play. You may start roleplaying once you have read and followed the directions on these pages, and have spoken to a Admin with in the Chat. This Wiki Co-exists with another RP wiki known as Ultimate Dragonball RP, it is owned by SaiyanKevryn, please be sure to contact him for more information. Wikia Description This is a Role Playing site based around the Anime Bleach, join us if you want. This is the first of two sister sites designed after Ultimate Dragon Ball Role Play Wikia and before Naruto Role Play Wikia. It's style of combat and character creation is similarly designed but unique for the Bleach Anime style. The Sister Sites have "Crossover Events" where wormholes through Time and Space will allow Dragon Ball, Bleach, and Naruto's universes to cross paths with one another causing events that would otherwise be impossible to happen! Enjoy the site, it's methods of training, and enjoy your visit. Wikia Plot The stage is set roughly one thousand years after the events of Yhwach's War on everything. Soul Reapers, Quincy, Fullbringers, Hollow... these four races all fought for dominance and clashed. In the end, the Soul Reapers were victorious but at a deathly cost. After many years of peace, one final war broke out shattering the realms and bringing all to their knees. The Soul Reapers attacked the Quincy in one final attempt to wipe them out for good to prevent another uprising like Yhwach did in the past. Among the chaos and catastrophe, Hollow took advantage and began devouring any leftover spirits being unattended to due to the negligence of the warring Soul Reapers and Quincy. Fullbringers were not spared a fate worse than death as some were either killed by the war or devoured by the rapidly increasing population of Hollow. After hundreds of years of war, the current generation of fighters have entered the first decade of peace after the wars. The races of all four are now nearly extinct after the newly elected Kings wiped out the remnants of the war and their participants leading to a new stage to be set for the future. Hopefully... one of peace. Administrators & Staff Members These users are currently staff at Bleach Roleplay: * Johnathon Hawk (Bureaucrat) * ArchAngel 99 (Admin) Staff Nominations There may be a number of staff positions available for users. Rather than apply, users will nominate one another for the position. Speak with Johnathon Hawk(B) or ArchAngel_99(A) for possible nomination categories. Navigation * A list of many useful links can be found here. * The navigation bar at the top also has useful links to Worlds and Afterlife locations, shops, and information about the system. * If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask an administrator! Wiki News Recent news and changes to the wiki can be found here. * The Site is reopened. * New Section in Transformations, Power Transferral! Category:Browse